


Stay

by LioInBlue



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LioInBlue/pseuds/LioInBlue
Summary: (...) Kaoru insisted. “Just… stay.”So he did.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! That's a silly fic inspired by that post-credit scene in the ep 9. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S.: English is not my native language, so you can expect some mistakes.

_But you know, we’re not alone. Right, Kaoru?_

Kojiro couldn’t help himself and kept staring at the asleep Kaoru. He looked so peaceful, even with all the injuries he was visibly carrying – but the invisible wounds were the ones the man worried the most about. Before he realized, his hand reached out Kaoru’s silky hair, his fingers gently pulling away its long strands from his face. 

_So beautiful_ , he thought but didn’t allowed these words to come out of his mouth. Instead, he whispered in a half-gentle, half-playful voice: “You’ll ended up catching a cold if you sleep this way, you careless four-eyes.”

Kaoru’s replay was barely a low groan, an unconscious response to Kojiro’s voice, which brought a tender smile to the bigger man’s face. 

“So troublesome…”, Kojiro’s voice carried nothing but warmth. Slowly, he got up and, more than carefully, took Kaoru’s body in his arms. His hold was firm, but also gentle. He easily carried Kaoru upstairs, to his apartment above the restaurant, where the wounded man could take a better and proper rest. 

Carrying the unconscious Kaoru in his arms to the apartment without awake him wasn’t an easy task, but Kojiro was pretty much successful. He managed to take him to his room and carefully tuck him into bed with only a couple of soft groans and a single frown from him. When he had finished, the pink haired man was still sleeping as quiet as he was downstairs. Kojiro caught himself staring at him again, letting Kaoru’s serene face fill his heart with tranquility. 

_Time to go to sleep too_ , he thought. But before, he decided it would be a good idea to leave some water and painkillers on his side-table, just in case Kaoru wakes up in the middle of the night with some kind of discomfort; he wanted the man to make as little effort as possible. He quickly fetched the medicine from the bathroom cabinet and left it on the side-table, but when he was about to turn around to go grab a bottle of water in the kitchen, he was stopped by the touch of slender, warn fingers searching for his own.

“Stay.”, Kaoru’s voice was a little louder than a whisper, but that small word reverberated through Kojiro’s entire body. It was enough to make him physically unable to move even an inch away from the other man. 

However, Kojiro smiled. “I’ll just go grab some water for you.”

“Don’t need.” Kaoru insisted. “Just… stay.”

So he did.

Kaoru slipped a little more to the side so Kojiro could lay by his side, and the man didn’t waste any time to do so. Slowly, almost shyly, Kojiro nestled Kaoru into his arms, taking care not to pressure any of the man’s injuries; he wanted him to feel comfortable and cozy enough to get back into sleep and take the rest he needed to fully recover. And, by the way Kaoru snuggled against his chest, he could tell he was successful in his intent. 

Neither of them said a single word. They just enjoyed the quietness of the moment, the warmth coming from the other body. 

Kojiro rested his chin on the top of Kaoru’s head and closed his eyes. He didn’t intend to fall asleep, not yet at least; he just wanted to listen to Kaoru’s breath, to feel it against him, and let it try to calm down his hectic heartbeats. Otherwise, he was afraid, they would be loud enough to disturb Kaoru’s sleep. 

The pink haired man was so quiet that Kojiro thought he had already fallen back asleep, until he suddenly spoke again.

“I was a fool to think that there was a chance of making Adam come back to his senses, wasn’t I?”, his voice was surprisingly empty, as if the hint of hope that used to be there was finally drained. Kojiro felt a twinge in his chest.

However, his tone was soft and understanding when he replied. “I don’t think so. Even though you don’t show it very often, you sure have a kind heart. You didn’t want to give up of your old friend. You just… wanted to believe that there was something left from the boy we knew deep inside him… and that that something would be enough to bring him back the person he used to be.”

“As I said, a fool.”

“ _Kind. Optimistic. Hopeful._ Not _fool_.”

He felt Kaoru’s face turning a bit more to the side to hide it into his broad chest and he couldn’t repress a grin; the guy in his arms sure knew how to be adorable when he wanted to. 

“ _You_ have been so kind to me tonight… and that’s kind of creeping me out.” Kaoru’s body trembled with a fake shiver and Kojiro snorted.

“Do you want me to be mean to you?”

Kaoru remained in silence for a moment, as if considering his words. “It sure would be easier to deal with, but… not tonight.”

“Not tonight…”, Kojiro agreed, landing a tender kiss on the top of Kaoru’s head. And there he kept his lips as he whispered: “I’ll be the most gentle me to you tonight.”

Kaoru sneered. “I’ll _love_ to see you trying, you stupid gorilla.”

“Don’t make things hard for me, you annoying four-eyes.”

“So, there wouldn’t be any fun.”

Kojiro was about to take back his promise of being gentle to him when he felt Kaoru’s body slightly trembling again. This time, instead of a fake shiver, his body was shaking with chuckles. For a weird moment, the green haired man didn’t know what he wanted to do the most: to _curse_ him or to _kiss_ him. In the end, he did neither. Instead, the tightened his embrace around Kaoru and joined him in the laughter. 

These two didn’t need any more words to know that everything would be fine. No matter what, all they needed was to be together to feel safe. 

Still, there were a very few words swirling inside Kojiro’s chest that had been struggling to free themselves for a long, long time, so eagerly to come up through his throat and take shape in his mouth. To touch Kaoru’s ears and heart.

These words had already grew so big, the man decided that it was time to let them overflow through his lips.

“Kaoru…”, the name slipped smooth as silk out of his mouth. “I…”, he tried to started out, but the other man quickly interrupted him.

“I know.”, Kaoru said and finally raised his gaze once again to meet Kojiro’s. Soft golden into fierce brown. “Me too.”, that was the first time Kojiro had heard Kaoru using such a tender, lovable tone. 

And that made the man’s eyes shiny with the light of thousand stars. 

He got speechless for a moment, dizzied with happiness. His heart was beating so fast and so ferocious he thought he might ended up break a rib or two. 

“You look stupid.”, Kaoru teased, but he wore the sweetest smile on his face. 

Kojiro couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. “And you look tired.”, these words weren’t just to pick on him; the other man genuine looked exhausted. 

Before Kaoru could said even a single word, Kojiro comfortable nestled him into his arms one more time, right before gently pressing his lips on the man’s forehead. 

“Go back to sleep. You need a good rest to fully recover.”

The pink haired man seemed to want to protest, but it didn’t last more than a blink of the eyes. Giving in, he just snuggled against the other man’s warmth, feeling so cozy his eyelids soon began to feel heavier and heavier to the point that keep them open felt like too much effort. 

“Fine…”, he replied in a little voice. Then, he closed his eyes and allowed the slumber to take over him, falling asleep again almost immediately. Kojiro followed him right behind, a smile still resting on his lips. 

The man’s last thought before diving into the unconsciousness was a comfort to his heart and a soothing to his mind.

_We’re definitely not alone. And we’ll never be._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have enjoyed this fic, there is a Renga one coming (hopefully) soon! :)
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wttmb7) to know when I post it!


End file.
